A large and growing population of people is enjoying entertainment through consumption of digital content items, such as music, movies, images, books and so on. Many people today consume digital content through a wide variety of electronic devices. Among these electronic devices are cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic book readers, portable media players, tablets, netbooks and the like.
As more content is made available in digital form, people continue to consume more and more of this content. In addition, this population expects digital content to become more and more accessible and ubiquitous.
Although content has become easier to obtain, a number of issues remain. For example, people may have difficulty determining and locating the appropriate device to use for a particular action. In addition, once the device is identified, the device still needs to be operable and properly configured to perform the desired task.